Possessive Fury
by Avatarcatz2323
Summary: Something's wrong with Yumi; at random she would attack her friends, without being able to control herself.The Lyoko Warriors have only one lead pointing to Xana, and that's a scanner that he had been messing with. Full summary inside. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Full summary: Something's going on with Yumi; at random she would attack her friends, without being able to control Lyoko Warriors have only one lead pointing to Xana, and that's a scanner that he had been messing with. As Yumi's attacks become stronger and longer, will her friends and herself be able to survive?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the makers of Code Lyoko own it all. :D**

**Just so you know, I'll be switching the POV from Yumi to Ulrich, though there's NO ROMANCE BETWEEN THE TWO in this story.**

* * *

><p>"Yumi, get to the factory as fast as you can. Xana's activated a tower." Ulrich's voice informed from my cell phone.<p>

"Okay." I replied. "I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and slipped it into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Sissi questioned, staring at me. We had been talking when Ulrich had called.

"No-one you need to know about." I retorted at her accusing tone. "Besides, why would _you_ care?"

"Just curious."

"Anyway, I've got to go. See you later." I turned away from her and walked around the school. As soon as I was out of her sight I started running into the forest, darting around trees and bushes along the way. It didn't take me long to reach the hole that led to the factory bridge. I sped through the sewers on my skateboard and arrived at the bridge in no time. Sliding down the rope to the floor, I let go and pushed the elevator button, sending it into action. Soon it appeared and I stepped into it, the garage-like door shutting behind me.

"What's up, Jeremy?" I asked as the door slid upward. I joined Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy at the Supercomputer.

"An activated tower in the Mountain Region. You guys ready?"

Four 'yeses' answered, and me, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita left to the scanner room. Ulrich, Aelita and I went into Lyoko first, with Odd following close behind.

"The tower is in front of you. You should be able to see it in a minute." Jeremy advised, and we ran in the direction he pointed us in.

"Watch out; Xana should be sending you a welcoming committee any second now." Jeremy reminded us.

Right on queue, two krabs virtualized directly in front of us, causing us to stop.

"Odd and I will take care of them. Ulrich, head to the tower with Aelita." I suggested. They nodded, and me and Odd distracted the krabs so that Ulrich and Aelita could run through. Odd bolted through the legs of a krab, pausing to shoot the bottom of it. Odd sprinted back through its legs before it exploded. I jumped off of a nearby rock and landed on the top of the last krab, slicing my metal fans through the Xana symbol and jumping off. It exploded a second later.

"Nice job." Jeremy complimented as we ran after Ulrich and Aelita. We caught up to them easily.

"Uh oh. There's a big swarm of hornets coming your way." Jeremy warned.

"They really like us, don't they?" Odd commented sarcastically.

"More like _dis_like."

"How about our vehicles?" Ulrich said.

"Coming right up."

Our vehicles appeared within seconds. I jumped onto the Overwing, gesturing at Aelita to hop on. She complied, and we sped off toward the activated tower. The hornets started firing at us, but we were able to evaded their attacks, defeating a few of them in the process.

"There's the tower!" Aelita announced, pointing ahead.

The tower had red smoke-ish stuff rolling down the sides, simmering around the top. Two tarantulas guarded it. I slipped my fans out of the holder around my waist.

"Your turn to drive, Aelita." I told her, stepping around her as she gripped the handlebars. "Remember to head to the tower."

"Right." Aelita nodded. I prepared to jump. The tarantulas began shooting at us. I heard Ulrich cry out in pain, causing me to glance over at him.

"Ulrich, you have twenty life points left. Be careful!" Jeremy warned.

I hopped off of the Overwing. I threw my fans in mid-air, successfully hitting my target. The tarantula exploded as I landed, and I grabbed my fans from the air. The last tarantula was targeting Ulrich. I charged at it, aiming my fans. The tarantula turned on me, barely missing. I jumped above it, flinging my fans at the Xana symbol. It moved at the last second and swung its leg in an arch as it turned to where I was landing, hitting me.

"Yumi, you only have ten life points left. Watch out behind you!"

I got up and bolted forward, the tarantula's leg missing my foot by inches.

"Hey you overgrown spider!" Odd yelled, coming up behind the tarantula. "Take this!"

Odd's laser-arrow penetrated the symbol on the monster's head as it tried to confront him. It exploded just as Odd landed near it, sending him tumbling.

"Oof! Well, that went good, don't you think?" Odd commented as he rolled to a stop, standing.

"Sure." I replied.

"The tower's deactivated. I'll bring you guys back to Earth, okay?" Jeremy said.

"Okey-dokey." Odd answered.

Soon enough we were all standing in the scanners in the scanner room. We were startled to find Jim in the room, laying unconscious on the floor.

"Uh, Jeremy? You'd better get down here." Ulrich said, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy's voice responded, sounding confused.

"Just get down here. There's something you need to see."

"Okay. I'll be there in a moment."

Soon the door to the elevator opened, and Jeremy walked into the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw Jim.

"What happened?" He said with disbelief.

"We would like to know that ourselves." Ulrich replied.

"Do you think it was Xana?" Aelita suggested.

"Hmm. It could have been, but what did he want?" Jeremy asked himself. "Let's go to the Supercomputer and see what we can find."

Once there Jeremy scanned the scanners on the Supercomputer.

"Uh oh."

"What is it?"

"It looks like Jim... Er, Xana did something to one of the scanners. Though I'm not sure what."

"Why only one?"

"Aelita interrupted him when she deactivated the tower."

"Well, the scanners didn't feel any different when we came out of them. Whatever he did, it must not have worked."

"Hmm. Don't bet on it. I'll do more research on it and see what I can find."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After leaving the factory we all went back to the school. On the way in I could see Sissi waving at me. I rolled my eyes and continued inside.<p>

We were walking down the hall to our dorm rooms when Yumi screamed.

"Yumi!" We yelled as she collapsed to the floor, appearing to be unconscious. Aelita shook Yumi's shoulders.

"Wake up, Yumi! Wake up!"

Yumi suddenly kicked my stomach. I cried out in pain as I hit the wall and fell to the ground. I looked up to watch Yumi kick Odd and Aelita off of her.

"What's with you Yumi?" I asked, almost shouting. She turned angrily towards me. Nothing looked abnormal. The one thing out of place was the fury in her eyes, almost like a fire.

"Uh, Yumi?"

She walked over to me and tried to punch me. I ducked just in time. Her fist created a dent in the wall. I tackled her to the carpeted floor, pinning her down.

"Get off me!" She shrieked furiously, punching my chest. I fell off of her as Odd and Aelita pinned Yumi down, keeping her from throwing any more punches or kicks.

Suddenly she went limp. Odd and Aelita moved away from her.

"Uh, what just happened?" Odd voiced my thoughts. "Yumi?"

Her eyes opened. "Wha...?" She sat up, looking at us. "What happened?"

"Um... Do you remember anything?" I asked her cautiously, making sure to stay a safe distance from her, even though the fury that was in her eyes was gone.

"All I remember is a ton of pain..."

"You attacked us, Yumi." My caution was replaced by concern as she stood, leaning against the wall.

"What?" She exclaimed, eyes wide.

"You fell on the ground, and when we tried to help you, you attacked us."

"Why on Earth would I attack you?" Yumi questioned.

"I don't know, but we'd better call Jeremy."

Jeremy answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"You remember how you said Xana messed with one of the scanners?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered.

"Did Yumi come out of that scanner?"

"Uh... yeah." Jeremy sounded uneasy. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Yumi said that she felt a lot of pain and then she feinted. But when we tried to help her she attacked us. She says that she can't remember attacking us though. Do you know what's up?"

Jeremy stayed silent for a moment. "Get Yumi to the lab. I want to do a scan on her and see if I can find out what's wrong."

"Okay. Be there in a minute." I hung up and put the phone back into my pocket.

"We gotta get to the factory." I told Odd, Yumi and Aelita. "Jeremy is going to do a scan on Yumi to see if he can find out what Xana did."

"I wonder what his goal is this time." Aelita commented as we ran to the sewers.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't look like anything's wrong." Jeremy said, staring at the scan's results.<p>

"Then what's going on?" I asked him. "I would _never_ attack you guys. It has to be Xana."

Suddenly the pain I had felt earlier came back, but this time it was worse. I screamed in pain as it overpowered me, and I felt rage fill me, blocking every other emotion.

"Yumi!"

* * *

><p>"It's happening again!" Odd yelled, backing away from Yumi, who was now laying motionless on the ground.<p>

"Should we tie her to something?" I suggested.

"What?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"She's going to attack us! We have to do something!"

Too late.

Yumi stood, her eyes dark. She was so mad she was actually _shaking _with rage.

"Run!" Jeremy yelled, turning toward the now opening elevator.

"Are you kidding? Yumi is like the fastest of all of us!" Odd complained, even though he ran into the elevator. I pushed Aelita out of the way of Yumi's foot, which had been aimed at her head.

"Go!" I yelled at Aelita. "I'll hold her off."

Aelita nodded, bolting into the elevator. I turned back to Yumi just in time to receive her kick to my stomach.

"Ow!" I shouted as I hit the wall.

"Hey Yumi! Snap out of it!" I yelled, trying desperately to evade Yumi's attacks. She growled in response.

I eventually threw in a few punches of my own, though she escaped all of them. I continued evading attacks, though not all of them, when Yumi, like before, suddenly fell to the floor.

Breathing heavily, I did a quick check on her pulse before calling Jeremy.

"Is everything okay Ulrich?"

"Yeah. You guys can come back now. Yumi's stopped attacking. She's unconscious. I don't know how long she'll be out though, because she was fighting a lot longer than last time. I don't think that it's a good sign. What if her attacks keep getting longer?"

"I don't know. We'll be back in a sec." Jeremy responded. I pocketed my phone and glanced at Yumi.

How long would this keep happening?

* * *

><p>"Yumi, wake up already!" I heard Jeremy yell, startling me into consciousness. I sat up, panting. My friends were staring at me.<p>

"It happened again, didn't it?" I asked them with a sigh.

"Yeah."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Do you have any idea what's doing this yet?"

"No." Jeremy sighed, hanging his head. "There aren't any leads anywhere."

"What are we going to do?"

"In all honesty, I have no idea."

Jeremy appeared to be lost in thought for a minute. "Yumi, what exactly happens when you're having an anger attack?"

"I feel pain and intense fury. Then I just black out, and I can't remember anything when I wake up."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"Wait a sec. You don't know what you're doing when you attack?"

"No. I can't control myself." I was starting to get really worried now. Was Jeremy onto something?

"There's no reason to believe that Xana isn't behind this. He has to be! There's no other explanation!"

"But how can we find it out for sure? There's no activated tower right now, right?"

"That's right. And that's also the reason why I'm so confused. I need to do more research."

"How about you do it tomorrow? It's really late, and we don't want Jim to find out that we're not there."

"But what if Xana attacks Yumi again?"

"It's up to you Jeremy. Besides, can't you do your research on your laptop?" Aelita asked.

"No. I need the Supercomputer to do it. My laptop isn't high tech enough. I wouldn't be able to do a deep enough search." Jeremy answered.

"Oh."

"I think that I'll get some sleep tonight. Yumi, if you have any more attacks then please call me."

"I will." I assured him. He gave me a small smile of encouragement before sliding off of the chair.

When we arrived at the school farewells were exchanged before going our separate ways. I felt uneasy as I walked home. It felt like I was constantly being watched for some reason. Glancing around me, I began jogging home instead of walking.

I reached my house without incident. I tip-toed around the house to my room, opening the door as quietly as I could.

Soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter one for you! PLEASE review and tell me how I can improve, whether it be a mistake or anything else! Thanks in advance to those who review. :D<strong>


	2. Attacked

**I forgot to clarify something last chapter: this story is set sometime after the episode **_**Lyoko Minus One. **_**Oh, and remember; this story switches from Ulrich's to Yumi's point of view, or vice versa. In this case, it starts out in Ulrich's and turns to Yumi's... Get it?**

* * *

><p>"No attacks last night?" Jeremy asked Yumi hopefully.<p>

"Nope. Nothing bad happened."

"Well, that's a relief."

"I don't know; Xana taking a break doesn't reassure me for some reason."

The school bell rang.

"Time for our classes. I'm sure everything's fine. Now let's go, we can't be late." Jeremy said, walking towards his first class with a small smile.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after school when Jeremy called me.<p>

"Jeremy?"

"Meet me at the lab; Xana's activated a tower."

"I'll be right there. Do you want me to get the others?"

"No, I've already called them."

"Okay. See you soon." I hung up and put my phone back in it's place.

It was then that I felt excruciating pain and rage.

* * *

><p>"Where's Yumi?" I questioned Jeremy, standing by Aelita and Odd in the elevator.<p>

"I don't know, but we can't wait any longer. You'll have to go without her." Jeremy sighed, turning back to the Supercomputer.

I nodded and hit the elevator button.

"You guys ready?" Jeremy's voice asked. "The activated tower is in the mountain region again."

"We're ready." I replied, stepping into on of the three scanners.

"Aelita, you'll join them in a second. We can't risk using the messed up scanner." Jeremy said.

"Okay."

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

I landed on the rough ground, standing. Odd landed a second later. Aelita virtualized at the same time as Odd's Overboard and my Overbike. Odd performed a back flip onto his Overboard, while I simply climbed onto my Overbike.

"Do you need a taxi ride to the next activated tower?" Odd invited Aelita. She jumped onto the vehicle.

"I wouldn't way no." Aelita smiled as we sped off in the direction of the tower.

"Yumi will be joining you soon. She just sho—" Jeremy was cut off by a loud crash.

"Jeremy? What's going on?" I asked him, glimpsing the activated tower ahead.

"It's Yumi. I think she's possessed! Hurry u—AHHH!" Jeremy screamed.

"Jeremy?"

Silence.

"Jeremy?"

No answer.

"I think that we better hurry." I urged, worried.

"Yeah." Odd agreed.

We rode in tense silence, getting closer to the tower rapidly.

"What do you think happened?" Aelita broke the quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"With Yumi. Don't you remember that Xana can't possess us?"

"Uh... Good question. I bet Jeremy'll fill us in when this is over." I noticed the doubt in Aelita's eyes. I couldn't blame her; we'd almost been beaten by Xana's possessed people all the time, was it any different now? I shook my head to clear it. _We'll make it. We have to. Otherwise..._

"Tarantula's!" Odd shouted, pointing.

Sure enough, three tarantula's guarded the tower, guns ready.

"Odd, get Aelita as close to the tower as you can. I'll hold the tarantula's off." I instructed, heading straight for the middle tarantula and drawing my laser sword. Odd nodded and sped away, traveling in a circle around the tarantulas. The monsters started shooting, two at me and one at Odd and Aelita.

"Watch out Odd!" I yelled, keeping my eyes on the trio of tarantulas.

I swerved around the shots of the tarantula's, targeting the one shooting at Odd. I jumped off of the Overbike as I got close to the monster, stabbing the Xana symbol on it's head and flipping back onto my vehicle. The tarantula exploded as I zoomed toward my next victim. The tarantula succeeded in hitting my bike, sending me into the air. I crashed on the ground, breathing heavily as I stumbled to my feet.

The tarantula aimed and shot at me. I block it with my sword, running at it. Suddenly my torso stung and I was flung off of my feet. I shouted in surprise and pain as I glared at the second tarantula, the one that had hit me. It hadn't been five seconds before it exploded, and I glanced up to see Odd circling on his Overboard, Aelita nowhere in sight. Grinning, I stood and faced the last tarantula.

"Super sprint!" I said, darting towards it.

As I ran under it I plunged my laser sword into the bottom of it's head. I ran away as it exploded towards the tower. Why hadn't Aelita deactivated it yet?

"Ulrich, we've got trouble..." Odd shouted, pointing at a pair of megatanks headed our way.

"Odd, where's Aelita?" I asked him.

"She should be in the tower by now... I'll go check on her." Her sped back to the tower.

"Hey!" I heard him yell. "Get away from Aelita you big bug!"

I knew that could mean only one thing... The scyphozoa. I turned to go help them but was cut off by a megatank as it rolled in front of me. _Great. _I thought. _They have me surrounded..._

I sidestepped an elliptic laser as it rushed past and sprinted at the megatank to my left. It charged and aimed. I dodged to the side and continued running. As it started another attack I stabbed its' eye and jumped clear of the explosion, sword in hand. Evading several more lasers, I aimed carefully and threw my sword. It sliced through the air and hit the megatanks outer armor, falling harmlessly to the ground.

"No!" I shouted as an elliptic laser cut through my body, devirtualizing me.

I felt nothing until I opened my eyes to the opening scanner door. _Jeremy! _I ran to the Supercomputer room, gasping at what I saw.

Yumi was holding Jeremy by his throat, her grip tight. Electricity pulsed from her hand into Jeremy as he struggled to breathe.

"Jeremy!" I yelled, gaining Yumi's attention.

As she turned towards me I noticed Xana's symbol in her eyes. She growled and dropped Jeremy to the ground. He slumped on the floor, gasping for breath. Yumi ran at me, and I backed away instinctively.

"Yumi! Snap out of it!" It was no use. I backed up against the elevator's garage-like door.

I ducked under Yumi's fist and ran around her, turning to see that her fist had punched cleanly through the metal door. Electricity sparked around the new hole. Yumi growled again and she turned and kicked my stomach, sending me into the wall. Yumi pinned me to the wall with her hands, electrocuting me. I cried out in pain as she let me go. I fell to the floor.

Yumi swung her foot at my head, though I managed to evade the attack. She whirled around, grabbing my neck and lifted me off of the ground, blue electricity running up her arm towards me. I screamed in pain as she relentlessly electrocuted me. She narrowed her eyes at me as I felt the world darkening.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita's voice announced from the Supercomputer.

Yumi suddenly fell to the ground, releasing her hold on me. I fell limply to the floor, panting. _Just in time. _I thought, standing unsteadily. Jeremy looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking not-so-good himself.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine." He sat at the Supercomputer. "Make sure Yumi is okay."

I crouched by her. I lifted her hand and checked her pulse. Everything seemed normal.

"Jeremy, do you know what's going on?"

"I think so. I want to wait until Yumi's awake to tell you guys though. Hang on a second."

We weren't waiting long before Odd and Aelita climbed up the ladder and into the room. Yumi woke up not much later.

"Can you tell us what's going on _now_?" I prodded, impatient.

"I think that Xana is trying to gain control over you." Jeremy explained. "You see, whenever Yumi has an anger attack she becomes venerable to Xana's control. When Xana messed with the scanner, he made it so that whoever went in or out of it would have these anger attacks, giving Xana the power to control whoever's having the attack."

"But Xana hasn't been interested in taking control over us before. Why would he now?"

"I don't know." Jeremy shook his head. "But we need to find out how to stop it. The first step is to fix the scanner. That way no one else will get the attacks."

I glanced at Yumi. Her eyes were focused on the floor.

"Tomorrow we get the day off, so I'll be doing a lot of research."

"Why are we getting the day off?"

"It's Earth Day tomorrow."

"We get out of school just because it's Earth Day?"

"I guess so." Jeremy shrugged. "Although a few of the teachers are going to talk about nature and keeping the earth clean in the morning."

"I have a question." I said, getting an idea. "Can't Xana activate more than one tower at a time?"

"I think so."

"Then what if there's another activated tower?"

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"What if it's an activated tower that's causing the anger attacks?"

Jeremy thought for a minute. "But the Supercomputer would have shown that there's another activated tower."

"Oh." I sighed.

"Wait. Ulrich might be onto something." Yumi said. "The Supercomputer has failed to find activated towers before, right?"

Jeremy brightened. "You're right! Now all we need to do is find the activated tower. Hopefully you guys are right, and once we deactivate it, then the anger attacks will stop!" He grinned.

"Tomorrow we'll start our search."

* * *

><p>"None of the towers in the Ice Barrier are activated." I reported. We had already checked the Desert Region.<p>

"Then that means there's one last place to check." Jeremy sighed. "This better be it."

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and I rushed towards the way tower that would get us into the Mountains on our vehicles. For now it was just a small dot in the distance, but we would reach it soon enough.

We entered the way tower without any problems. Gravity seemed to reverse as we dove into the depths of the tower. Emerging from the wall of the way tower in the Mountains, we were met instantly by lasers. I swerved just in time as a tarantula's bullet-like laser cut through the 'air'.

"Looks like Xana was expecting you." Jeremy commented.

All in a single second Odd was shot off of his Overboard and one of the tarantula's was destroyed. Ulrich stepped off his Overbike, super-sprinting around one of the two remaining tarantula's and confusing it. Jumping from behind it, he landed on its head. He stabbed Xana's Eye, performing a front flip off of the tarantula as it exploded. I evaded several lasers from the last tarantula before throwing both of my fans at it. They sliced through the Xana symbol like a knife through butter, and the tarantula exploded a moment later. I caught my fans as they flew back to my hands.

"How come it's always me that never hits anything?" Odd whined, standing on the mountain terrain. His Overboard was nowhere in sight.

"Don't worry Odd; you'll get them next time." Jeremy encouraged, his voice seeming to come out of nowhere.

"I'd better." Odd muttered, crossing his arms.

"Can we hurry?" I asked rhetorically, slowing the Overwing to a stop in front of him. "Xana doesn't wait for us to catch our breath." I stepped off of the Overwing and helped Aelita down.

"We should continue on foot, since you guys don't have vehicles."

"I have a better idea." Ulrich said. "Why don't you and Aelita go and check the towers over there..." He pointed to the west. "And Odd and I will check the other towers. It'll get done faster if we do it that way."

Nodding, I climbed back onto the Overwing, helping Aelita on as well. "Okay. See you in a little while then."

We checked several towers before finding the right one. Red smoke hovered around the tower from the middle up.

"Jeremy, we found it." I reported, sighing with relief.

"Okay. I'll tell the others." Jeremy said.

Suddenly two megatanks rolled out from behind the tower. I glanced around us, only to find three tarantula's closing in on us from the left, right, and back.

"Could you tell Ulrich and Odd to hurry? I don't think that Xana wants us to deactivate this tower."

"Don't worry; they'll be there in a second."

I dodged many lasers, but somehow the Overwing got shot. Me and Aelita tumbled to the rough ground, rolling to a stop not ten feet from the advancing tarantula's. I got to my feet, running in a zigzag pattern to avoid getting hit by the many lasers firing at me. I cart-wheeled around one tarantula, jumping over it and launching my metal fans at it. They cut easily through the confused tarantula's head, and it exploded soon after. An elliptic laser narrowly missed me, but it was enough of a distraction for a tarantula's laser to hit my arm.

Frustrated, I ran towards the monster, holding my fans in an attacking position. I avoided all of the lasers shot at me, but my fans missed their target. The tarantula fired at both fans, hitting them away so that I couldn't grab them again. I changed direction, going after my fallen fans. I was forced to instead evade an elliptic laser as it appeared directly in front of me. I stopped just before it cut me in half.

I took a step backward as the laser retreated, then started forward toward my fans again. I scooped them up, turning back to the tarantula I had been fighting a minute ago in time to watch a pink energy field connect with its' side. It exploded. I glanced to my left to see Aelita running at the remaining tarantula. I glimpsed one of the two megatanks charging to fire, its laser aimed straight for Aelita.

"Super-sprint!"

Ulrich ran in between Aelita and the laser just as it was about to reach her. Ulrich cried out as he fell to the ground, his feet already starting to devirtualize. He disappeared a moment later. Aelita turned around to look at where Ulrich was laying just a second ago, stunned.

"Aelita, run!" Odd shouted, shooting his laser-arrows at the megatanks.

She blinked, turning back to the last tarantula that was firing at Odd. She shot a pink energy-field at it. It tried to dodge the attack, but was too slow. It exploded a second after the pink ball made contact with its' head. Aelita, Odd, and I charged towards the remaining enemies; the two megatanks.

I cart-wheeled out of the way of a laser, taking careful aim before throwing my fans at the eye of Xana on the megatank. It's armor-like shell closed just seconds after I threw them. Thinking fast, I used my telekinesis to turn the fans, making them go around and behind the targeted megatank. It opened, exposing its' weak spot. I directed my fans back at my enemy, and they sliced Xana's symbol before the megatank could attack. It exploded a second later. I watched Odd jump onto the other megatank, rolling Xana's eye backward toward him. Odd shouted in surprise and frustration as the monster shot him before he got a chance to shoot it. He devirtualized before he hit the ground. The megatank closed and started rolling after me. I ran away from it at full speed.

"Aelita! Go now!" I yelled.

The megatank was traveling faster than me, so it caught up quickly. I swerved at the last second, narrowly avoiding getting crushed by the bowling ball-like monster. I ran towards a large rock, sprinting behind it. The megatank was forced to slow down slightly to make the turn, giving me the chance to turn back around. I darted back towards the tower. Aelita was not in sight.

_She must be in the tower! _I thought happily.

Until I heard a familiar noise. Running behind the tower, I saw the scyphozoa holding Aelita. _Not again! _The monsters' tentacles were wrapped around Aelita, red light pulsing through three of them that were hovering around her head. Something caught on my foot, instantly reminding me that a megatank was almost about to run me over. My foot got caught again, causing me to trip.

"Aelita!" I shouted desperately. I threw one of my fans at the scyphozoa, right before the megatank rolled on top of me and kept going. I glimpsed my metal fan flying toward the scyphozoa right before everything went black.

The doors of the scanner slid open, revealing the other two empty scanners. _Aelita! _Was she okay? I ran over to the metal ladder and started climbing.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed when he noticed me. I walked to the supercomputer. Jeremy turned towards me.

"You saved Aelita from the scyphozoa, Yumi!" His tone wasn't completely happy.

"There's bad news, isn't there?" I sighed.

"Uh... Well, when the scyphozoa dropped Aelita, the megatank ran her over." He said, regret lacing his voice.

"Oh."

"But don't worry. Now that we know where the activated tower is we can try again." He smiled, but I could tell that it was fake. I pretended to brighten.

Suddenly pain erupted inside of me. I gasped in shock and fell to my hands and knees on the metal floor, the pain increasing rapidly. I knew what was happening as soon as I felt intense rage.

"Yumi!"

"Hurry. Do... something!" I shouted through clenched teeth.

"No, Yumi! Fight it! Fight against Xana!" Jeremy encouraged. "You're strong, you can do it!"

"I... can't!" I yelled. I could feel Xana overpowering me. The pain I felt was worse than unbearable. My hands curled into fists. I started shaking from the pain and fury. My breathing turned shallow and uneven.

But I fought back anyway. _I can't lose. I won't. _Determined, I continued fighting against Xana, though it took a lot of energy from me. I could feel Xana weakening slowly. I screamed as the pain continued to increase. I wouldn't last much longer...

Suddenly the pain and anger stopped. I couldn't feel Xana trying to take me over anymore. I stopped shaking and my breathing returned to normal. I collapsed onto the cold metal floor, though I was still shaking, this time because of exhaustion.

"Yumi?" Odd said cautiously. "Are you there?"

"I'm here." I answered, trying to sit up. Ulrich crouched by me and helped me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..." I explained to them that I had fought Xana mentally, and how he had apparently backed off. I didn't tell them about the pain that I had felt. I didn't want them to worry about me more than they were already.

"Do you think you can stand?" Jeremy questioned, concern on his face.

"No. I'm not sure why, but fighting Xana took a ton of energy." I answered.

"Okay. You should get some sleep then."

I nodded, not caring if I missed a few classes. Ulrich helped me to the side of the lab room, where I fell asleep the instant I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, kind of a lame ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, please review!<strong>

**HEY ALL CODE LYOKO FANS! Guess what? (THIS IS REAL!)**

_**CODE LYOKO IS COMING BACK!**_

**Video:** .com/watch?v=Em2Wh7NtZMw#

**Website: .com/**

**See for yourself!**


	3. Nightmare

**This chapter is starting in Ulrich's POV.**

* * *

><p>I watched Yumi sleep. She looked peaceful, laying on the metal floor and half curled into a ball. I looked over at Jeremy. He stared back. Fear was in his eyes...?<p>

"Something wrong?" I asked him. Jeremy blinked in mild surprise.

"Well... I have a feeling that I know exactly what Xana is trying to do..." He shifted his feet nervously.

"It's not good, is it?" Well, nothing Xana did was good, but I couldn't help the urge to find out more.

Jeremy sighed. "No."

"What is it?" I inquired.

"IfXanadoesn'tgethiswaythenhe'llkillYumi." Jeremy said in one breath.

"Whoa, slow down! What did you say?" I replied. "I can't understand you when you talk that fast!"

"Yeah, Einstein. Talk slower!" Odd encouraged.

"Okay..." Jeremy took a deep breath. "If Xana doesn't get his way then he'll... he'll kill Yumi."

Panic overwhelmed me for a second. _"What?" _Me, Odd and Aelita exclaimed incredulously. Jeremy put his hands up in a defense position. Taking his hint, I took a deep breath, still completely shocked at the news. I stared at Jeremy. "...What exactly does Xana want?"

"Xana wants to use Yumi to kill us." Jeremy replied like the answer was obvious.

"Then how on Earth could he kill Yumi?"

Jeremy glanced at Yumi's sleeping form sympathetically before continuing. "Simple; just make her have anger attacks until she dies."

"_What?" _

"Xana's anger attacks cause Yumi a lot of pain, don't you get it?" He sighed. "Don't you guys ever pay attention?"

"Of course we pay attention! I just never thought someone could die that way..."

"Technically, they can't. But this is Xana we're talking about... And I have a feeling that Yumi's anger attacks give her more than just pain..." Jeremy's voice drifted off.

"Like..." I prodded.

Jeremy sighed again. "To tell the truth... the anger attacks are slowly killing Yumi."

"_**What?"**_

* * *

><p><em>I walked down an alley, though I wasn't sure why. Something was drawing me to it, but I couldn't figure out what. I reached the end of the alley and turned to walk back; apparently whatever had drawn me there was gone...<em>

_As I turned back I came face-to-face with a short black haired boy. He wore a camouflage shirt and dark blue jeans. His shoes were black. His skin was deathly pale. His eyes were dark, almost black._

_Startled, I stepped backward. "Who are you?"_

"_I think you know." The boy's voice sounded mutated. Xana's symbol flickered in his eyes. I tensed, ready to run, but he stopped me by pinning me to the wall behind me with his hands._

"_What do you want with me?" I asked him, finding this as a chance to get some information._

"_Is it not obvious?" He scoffed. "To kill you and your friends."_

"_Then why use me?"_

"_I used the scanner to get any one of you. I did not 'pick' you. You just happened to come out of that scanner." He grinned. "And, really, you make a great puppet."_

_I struggled in his grasp, trying desperately to get free and run. His grip just tightened._

"_You are on of the strongest of the group. Gaining control over your body simply makes me stronger. Your team will lose, and I will win!" He stepped away from me and put his hands behind his back. Now free of his grasp, I prepared to run._

_He suddenly pulled out a knife and lunged at me. Panicked, I ducked under the sharp blade. It grazed the brick wall behind me, creating a horrible screeching noise. I dodged another swing and ran around the boy. He growled and sprinted after me, the dagger reflecting the sunlight. I turned the corner of the alley sharply, only to run into Sissi._

"_What's wrong with you?" She snapped. I could hear the boy's shoes hitting the cement. "Watch where you're going!"_

"_Uh, sorry Sissi. I gotta go." I started to get by her._

"_Oh no you don't!" Sissi yelled, sticking her arm in front of me. "Tell me exactly what's going on!"_

"_A guy's trying to kill me with a dagger. Can I go now?" I shouted, grinding my teeth in frustration._

_She grinned. "Nice try, but you'll have to—" The boy running around the corner, knife in plain sight, caught Sissi's attention. "Uh... Is this some kind of cruel joke?"_

_The boy, surprised to see Sissi, hid his blade quickly. "I, um, was just going to talk to Yumi, but she ran off. Can I talk to her please?" His voice was deep and smooth. He didn't sound Xanafied at all._

_Sissi glanced at me, and I shook my head enough for her to notice. I figured she would be smart enough to realize that this guy was big trouble. "First, tell me your name."_

"_Why would you need to know my name?" The boy quizzed._

"_Just because! Now tell me your name!" Sissi replied crossly, placing her hands on her hips._

_The boy sighed. "I'm Gavin. Now can you get out of my way?"_

"_Uh, one more thing, Gavin. Why do you want to talk to Yumi?" I stared at Sissi. Was she actually protecting me?_

"_It's a personal matter. Get out of my way." Gavin growled. He was getting mad, which I knew wasn't good._

"_What kind of personal matter?" Sissi pressed._

_Gavin snapped. He pounced at Sissi. She shrieked. I pushed her out of the way just in time. Gavin's dagger pierced the pavement and created a small crack in the hard cement. I took my chances and kicked Gavin's head, but he stood like I hadn't even touched him._

"_Let's get this over with." Gavin said, a sadistic smile spreading across his face. I looked into his eyes to see Xana's symbol staring right back._

_I darted away from him. He tackled me from behind and rolled me onto my back. I struggled against his strong grip, trying to get the knife out of his hands to no avail. My strength faltered, and the dagger came at me with intense speed._

_Gavin thrust the knife into my throat._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a scream, sitting up lightning fast. I breathed unsteadily, and I forced myself to calm down. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita were at my side in a split second.<p>

"Yumi!"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I answered. My voice shook. "It was just a nightmare." _Just a nightmare._

They calmed down slightly. Silence left tension in the air, and I focused on making my breathing steady.

"What did you dream about?" Odd broke the quiet.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered, turning away from them. Memories of the nightmare and the look on Gavin's face when he stabbed me made me shudder. I tried to relax, but the image of the dagger and Xana's words kept appearing in my mind.

"Are you sure?" Aelita prodded. "When I told you guys about my nightmares it made me feel better."

I glanced at her. Sincere concern showed in her eyes. I sighed and turned back to them.

"It was... well, there was this boy, and he had a knife... He was Xanafied, and he... uh, he kind of, um, stabbed me with it." I tensed as I said the words, not entirely sure how to tell them about the dream. I stared at my hands, not wanting to look at my friends faces'. Ulrich put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"It was just a dream." He reminded me, a small encouraging smile on his face. I glanced at him and smiled back, hoping that he couldn't tell that it was fake.

I took a deep breath and stood, realizing that I had my energy back.

"Well, I probably should go home." I said, trying to change the subject. "I don't want my mom and dad to worry."

Surprise flickered in their eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I should get going too." Ulrich was the first to talk.

"Yeah. Me too." Odd said, walking towards the elevator. "Well, are you all coming?" He spoke as if nothing bad had ever happened. Silently grateful, I followed Ulrich Aelita and Jeremy into the elevator, standing beside Ulrich.

* * *

><p>"Odd, how can you be so carefree?" I asked my dorm-mate, who was laying lazily on his bed, petting Kiwi. His dog was laying by his side, falling asleep.<p>

"What do you mean?" He replied absently, scratching Kiwi between his ears.

"I mean like back at the factory. You acted as if nothing had happened."

"Oh, that. I've had lots of practice." Odd answered, glancing at me.

"Practice? From what?"

"Oh, many things Ulrich. Many things." He imitated a wise person, stroking his chin as if it was a beard in deep thought.

I rolled my eyes at him, turning to stare at the ceiling. _I wonder if Yumi's okay... _I thought. The image of her screaming in pain when Xana tried to take over her body made its' way into my mind.

"Do you think Yumi will be okay?" I asked Odd.

"Hey, I don't know everything. But I think she'll be fine. She's strong. You saw her overcome Xana earlier."

"Yeah, but..." Another thought struck me. "Do you think her nightmare means anything?"

"Uh... no. I never thought about that before." I looked at Odd.

"But I'm sure it's nothing. I had a nightmare that had to do with Xana a while ago, and nothing happened that was even close to my dream."

"We're under different circumstances than we were then, Odd." I said, putting my focus back on the ceiling.

"How do you know?" Odd accused, glaring at me playfully. I gave him a look that clearly said 'do you really think that the situation was this dire?'.

"Okay, so we were in a much better situation, but still!" He declared. Kiwi looked at him. "Sorry, was I too loud?" Kiwi barked softly. Odd smiled. "Yeah, you're a good little diggidy dog, aren't you?" Kiwi wagged his tail.

"Anyway, we should get some sleep." Odd reminded, petting Kiwi again.

"I was talking to you too, Ulrich." He said when I didn't respond.

"I know." I replied, closing my eyes. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I sat in my chair, waiting for my Science class to begin.I watched the small steady stream of students walking through the door. The teacher was already standing behind her desk, preparing her lesson. The bell finally rang, and one last teenager walked through the door. My heart stopped for a second.<p>

The kid looked exactly like the boy from my dream. The black hair, dark eyes, short height... the only thing that was different were his clothes, which were now a black short-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white shoes that had black stripes running down the sides.

I stared at him until he glanced at me. I looked away quickly.

"Class, we have a new student today." Mrs. Hertzsaid, gesturing for the familiar boy to step forward, which he did. "This is Gavin Rykor."

My blood ran cold, and I froze completely.

* * *

><p>I was talking to Odd during lunch when Yumi ran up to us. She was panting slightly. She looked almost terrified.<p>

"Yumi? What's wrong?" I asked her, surprised that something would scare her that much. "Is Xana attacking?"

"Uh... not exactly. You know my nightmare yesterday?" She answered breathlessly.

"Yeah..." I glanced at Odd. He looked worried.

"Well, the boy with the dagger... He looks just like a new kid that's in my class."

"What?" I said incredulously, staring at her. Did her dream mean something after all?

"His name is Gavin Rykor."

"He isn't sitting by you, is he?"

"No. He sits at the back of the classroom." She looked around, apparently looking for Gavin. "I haven't seen him since class."

"Where do you think he went?"

Yumi stopped looking. I followed her gaze to a boy that was sitting at a table. His food looked untouched, and he was the only one sitting there.

"So that's Gavin?" I asked Yumi.

"Yeah." She replied. "So far I haven't seen him talk to anyone. It seems like he always wants to be alone."

"Well he's new here. He's probably nervous or something." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but that makes him an ideal target for Xana."

"What do you mean?" Odd spoke when he didn't have his face stuffed with food.

"Some one that wouldn't be noticed if he or she were to go missing or anything..." Yumi shook her head as if to clear it. "Gavin wouldn't be noticed if he skipped class to... Never mind. Forget I said anything. Just be careful around him, okay?"

"Yumi. He's a regular kid. Just because he was possessed by Xana in your dream doesn't mean that he's evil!"

"You're right." Yumi sighed. "I guess I'm just edgy around him because of my dream."

"At least be nice to him if he talks to you."

"Okay. See you later." She walked away.

A minute after she left Jeremy and Aelita walked up.

"I saw Yumi leaving." Aelita mentioned. "She looked... uncertain."

"That's because she saw her dream killer." Odd replied.

"_What?" _They both exclaimed.

"Over there." I pointed to the short black haired boy. "That's the guy she saw in her nightmare."

"The one that stabbed her?"

"Yeah."

"But how could that happen?"

"Don't ask me." I shrugged. "Look, he was Xanafied in her dream. He's not a bad guy, or anything like that. He's a normal kid. That's all."

"I know... Let's keep an eye out especially for activated towers then." Jeremy said. "After school today we should try to deactivate the anger attack tower, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll call Yumi and let her know."

Jeremy stared down at his lunch, lost in thought. He looked up, alarm in his eyes. He pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Curious, Odd and Aelita looked at Jeremy expectantly.

"I need to call Yumi and warn her."

"About what?"

"Xana. It..." Jeremy took a deep breath. "Xana can kill Yumi at will."

"_What?"_ We shouted, drawing attention from several people. Jeremy glanced around quickly.

"Uh, yeah. I can't believe that I got such a grade either!" Everyone gave him a look that said 'what on Earth?' before turning back to eating. Jeremy lowered his voice. He pushed a few buttons on his mobile, presumably dialing Yumi's number.

"It takes time, but Xana can kill Yumi because of the anger attacks. But instead of an anger attack, he can give her a heart attack-type thing."

I stared at him disbelievingly. Yumi... She could die at any minute!

"How... how long does it take for her to... you know..." I asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"I'm just guessing, but probably somewhere around five minutes, maybe less, maybe more... Oh no." Jeremy took the phone away from his ear and hit 'Redial'. "She's not answering... We have to find her!"

We got up as casually as possible and fast-walked out of the lunch room.

"Do you guys have any idea about where Yumi goes after lunch?" We all shrugged.

"Great." Jeremy groaned sarcastically. "Let's look outside first.

We ran around the entire school, finally arriving at the edge of the forest. I could hear something...

"Where is she?" Jeremy said, frustrated.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" I spoke, silencing them. It sounded like... somebody was running through the woods. The sound quickly got louder, telling us that whoever was running was running past us. "Let's go."

We sprinted after whoever was running. We were obviously faster than he or she, so we caught up quickly.

"Gavin? Hey Gavin, wait up!" I called after the running person. He glanced behind him, confirming that is was Gavin Rykor. He turned back and continued darting through the trees. We finally caught up to him. I jumped in front of him. Startled, he stopped running before he collided into me. Gavin stepped backward several times, putting distance between him and my friends and me.

"What do you want?" He asked crossly, glaring at me.

"Do you know a girl named Yumi?" He blinked, clearly surprised. "Uh, no."

"Have you seen her? She wears black and has black hair."

"Oh, her? I think I saw her."

"When and where?"

He looked nervous. "What's it to you?"

"Because she's our friend and we need to find her."

"Last I saw she was in Science." I could tell that he wasn't telling the truth.

"You're lying." I said sternly, folding my arms. I walked up to him. "Where is Yumi?"

Gavin narrowed his eyes.

I sighed and decided to try a different approach. "What were you running from?"

"Nothing." He answered. "Get out of my way. I have to meet my friend somewhere."

"You have a friend already?" I said, surprised. "But you just got here today."

Gavin suddenly laughed wickedly. His voice changed. "Congratulations, Ulrich. You found me out."

Xana's symbol flickered into his eyes. Shocked, I stepped backward. Gavin lunged at me, grabbing my shoulders and flipping me painfully to the ground. I cried out in surprise and pain and tried to stand. After several attempts I finally stood and faced Gavin, who was now fighting my friends. Odd and Jeremy were laying on the ground, and Jeremy was unconscious. Gavin was grabbing Aelita. I pounced on his back, distracting him enough for Aelita to get out of his grasp.

He let himself fall backwards, and I jumped off of his back and out of the way just as he crashed to the ground. I seized his shirt and pinned him against a tree.

"What did you do to Yumi?" I yelled.

"Nothing." Gavin growled. "Yet. May I remind you that I don't have to touch her to kill her?" He grinned wickedly.

Furious, I tried to punch him, but he ducked. He sidestepped my foot when I attempted to kick him, and tackled me to the ground. His hands wrapped around my neck. Gavin grinned as he tightened his grip on my throat. I struggled to breathe, until Odd threw himself into Gavin. I scrambled to my feet, breathing heavily. Odd was wrestling with Gavin, both of them throwing punches and kicks. I took my chances and entered the scuffle. Odd was careful not to hit me, but he still kicked me twice.

Suddenly something grabbed my shirt and pulled me off of Gavin. I stopped throwing punches and kicks to see who was dragging me away from Gavin to find... Yumi? She set me on the grass and seized Odd, pulling him away like she had with me.

"Yumi? What are you doing?" Odd yelled.

"Saving you guys from hitting each other. I can handle Gavin." I was surprised that she sounded so calm. Gavin stopped thrashing and stood, facing Yumi.

"You're of no use to me." Xana said through Gavin. "I can kill them myself."

"That doesn't mean we can't stop you!" Yumi shot back, fists clenched. I looked at Yumi, then Gavin, and back again. Were they really arguing instead of fighting?

"Foolish girl." Gavin laughed. "You and your pathetic friends don't know what I can do."

"Maybe not _all_ of what you can do, but we do know some of it at least."

Gavin laughed again. "You don't understand. You all underestimate me."

"So? You haven't won yet, Xana, so how exactly are we underestimating you? We've fought you for longer than a year, so we can keep fighting." Yumi retorted defiantly.

Gavin frowned. "You're going to regret you ever said anything, Yumi. Don't you realize that I can kill you at any moment?"

Yumi's breath hitched at his words.

"Aw, am I scaring you?" Gavin taunted, grinning evilly. He laughed. "You can't win Yumi." He frowned again.

"Sadly, I cannot keep this body and kill you at the same time. I suppose I'll have to choose one or the other." He smiled sadistically. "And I know which one I will choose."

His smile disappeared and he fell to the ground. All of us knew what was going to happen in the next several seconds.

"We need to hurry. Yumi, run to... uh, just get somewhere before Xana tries to... um, you get the picture. Anyway, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I need to get to the factory." Jeremy ordered.

"And fast." I added.

Yumi suddenly fell to her knees. "I can't breathe..." Her voice trailed off. She could obviously still breathe, but apparently not very well.

"Hang in there Yumi. We need to move!" Jeremy ran off. Aelita followed.

"Odd, go with them. I'm staying with Yumi." I told him. He looked hesitant before nodded and running after Aelita. Fortunately, I knew that we weren't far from the manhole that led to the sewers.

I turned back to Yumi, who was now on her hands and knees.

"Hang on Yumi..." I said. Her eyes were focused on the grass, and I could tell by the shallow rise and fall of her chest that she couldn't breathe well.

"You'll be okay." _You have to... _I thought, watching helplessly as Yumi struggled to breathe. _We need you..._

_I need you._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, there's a slight romance in this story. *GASP*<strong>

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly, I didn't expect any of this to happen when I was first starting on this story... But I think that it's an okay twist... right? Please review and let me know if there is anything that you're confused about or anything like that. :D**

**_Code Lyoko news_  
><strong>**It has been confirmed that there will be more of Code Lyoko! As of now, there will be 26 episodes, so it'll be kind of like a fifth season. :D Also, the show will be called **_**Code Lyoko: Evolution. **_**Awesome, right?**


	4. Too Late?

**This chapter starts in Yumi's point of view.**

* * *

><p>I fought the urge to just give up. Ulrich kept saying something, but his words didn't register in my mind as I focused on trying to breathe. It felt like my throat was closing in on itself. The effort it took to breathe multiplied every second. <em>Aelita and Odd should be on Lyoko by now... <em>I thought. _They'd better hurry. _

I knew that they were trying as hard and as fast as they could, but I wasn't sure if it would be enough. Xana had more than likely sent an army of monsters to stall them.

Memories of the past made their way into my mind... when Jeremy first discovered the supercomputer... finally virtualizing Aelita onto Earth... trying out the once new Lyoko vehicles... finding Sector 5... discovering Franz Hopper... everything that had happened before.

Suddenly all I could feel was pain, causing me to collapse onto the ground. I heard Ulrich yell my name. I curled into a ball, attempting to find a way to lessen the pain, but it steadily intensified. Ulrich continued to talk, but, like before, I couldn't understand him. I tried to speak, to calm Ulrich down. I couldn't.

The pain finally overwhelmed me, and I screamed, startling Ulrich. Hot tears streamed down my face. I couldn't seem to breathe at all now; all I could do was hold my breath and hope that Aelita would hurry.

* * *

><p>I crawled back over to Yumi's trembling form; when she had screamed just moments before it had scared me so bad that I had actually backed away for a second.<p>

"Yumi? Yumi! Answer me!" I yelled, not sure if I wanted to touch her.

Taking my chances, I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. She immediately reacted by kicking me. "Ow..." I muttered, clutching my stomach, which was where she had kicked. Not daring to touch her again, I continued to say her name. She never responded.

"Yumi!" I shouted, exasperated. "Please answer me!"

She suddenly stopped moving and went limp. Dread overpowered me, and I put my hand on her shoulder again.

No reaction.

"Yumi! No!" I shook her.

Nothing happened.

I put my ear to her back, hoping for a heartbeat.

There was none.

I shook her more vigorously. "No no no no _no_ _no __**NO**__!" _I yelled, feeling tears threaten.

Just then a bright light-dome appeared in the distance, rapidly getting closer. Soon it enveloped everything. Jeremy was launching a Return to the Past trip...

But was it too late?

Me and Odd were sitting in the lunchroom. I looked around, panicked, hoping that Yumi would walk in any second.

"Ulrich? What's wrong? Isn't Yumi okay?" Odd asked, noticing how fast I was glancing around the room.

"No no no, I, she, I don't know... I have to find her!" I almost yelled. I got up from the table, not bothering to even look casual, and ran out of the lunchroom doors. I could hear Odd following close behind.

Running into the woods, I found the spot where Xana had attacked us. Yumi wasn't there. Relieved yet worried, I turned to sprint back to the school. I stopped when I heard something... it sounded like running. I darted through the trees toward the sound. I halted at what I saw.

Yumi was laying on the grass, motionless.

"Yumi!" I shouted, fear blocking every other emotion.

I ran over to her, only to be intercepted by something slamming into me.

"Ulrich!" Odd yelled.

I looked at my attacker to find... Gavin? I was confused until I noticed Xana's symbol flickering in his eyes. I pushed him off of me and jumped over him to get to Yumi.

"I'll take care of him, Ulrich!" Odd said, pouncing at Gavin.

I crouched by Yumi, tears pricking my eyes. Was Jeremy actually too late with the Return to the Past? Forcing those thoughts away, I shook Yumi. She didn't respond. "Nooo!" I screamed, shaking Yumi harder. She couldn't leave us!

Suddenly Odd landed a few feet in front of me, crying out in pain. Furious, I turned to Gavin, who had a smirk on his face. I tackled him, not caring if I hurt him or not. I hated Xana more than I ever had before. He had actually won for once, and I wouldn't let him win again. I couldn't let him win.

Gavin threw me off of him, grinning. "Anger doesn't help you fight, Ulrich."

"I don't care!" I yelled, lunging at him again.

He dodged my attack, and I fell to the ground. "You should care. After all, anger didn't help Yumi fight."

I pounced at him, hitting my mark this time. I kicked him, hit him, did everything I could to inflict injuries. Fury for the stupid virus was all that I felt.

"Ulrich, stop!"

"NO! I won't stop until—"

"STOP! Ulrich, Yumi's alive!" I stopped thrashing immediately and looked up.

Odd, Aelita and Jeremy were staring at me. Did I just hear them right? Gavin shoved me off him and stood, reminding me of the fight.

I turned abruptly and punched his jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. I grabbed a large tree branch and, as Gavin tried to sit up, smashed the branch on his head with full force. He slumped back to the ground, unconscious.

Turning my attention back to my friends, I looked at Yumi. She was still on the ground, and Odd was at her side, his hand at her wrist to check for a pulse. "Yumi's alive." He repeated. I wordlessly ran to her and took Odd's place by her. I held her arm up and checked her pulse myself.

Her heart was beating, but barely.

I watched her chest, noticing for the first time the shallow rise and fall that signaled that she was breathing. "Yumi..." I whispered, relief flooding me. She was alive! Xana had lost again.

I let the tears come. This time, though, they were of relief and happiness, not fear and sadness.

Jeremy's hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality; Yumi was barely alive.

"How can we save her?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Now that the attacks are over, she should be able to heal on her own. It just takes time." Jeremy answered, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"You deactivated the tower?"

"Yup." Odd replied joyfully. "It really was a piece of cake! I totally saved Aelita when I took out that megatank, too!"

"Not as much as when I saved you from the tarantula." Aelita argued playfully.

"Hey! I was busy with the _other _tarantula! I coulda' handled it if the dumb monster wasn't so stubborn!" Odd complained.

"Sounds like you two had fun." I commented.

"Oh yeah! It was a blast!" Odd said.

"Quite literally, too." Jeremy added.

I turned back to Yumi. She looked like she was breathing slightly better. Or was it just my imagination? Jeremy noticed my concerned look.

"She'll be okay." He reassured me.

"When will she wake up?" I asked him.

"She should wake up within a couple of days. Don't worry."

"Should we get her to the hospital?"

"Good idea. The hospital would be the best option because we won't have to watch her twenty-four-seven." Jeremy replied. A thought struck me.

"What if we Return to the Past?" I suggested.

"It wouldn't make a difference." Jeremy shook his head. "With the damage that Xana's already done, and with the type of injuries it's given Yumi, Returning to the Past wouldn't change a thing."

"Oh."

"Everything will be okay." Jeremy said, placing his hand on my shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

Someone groaned. I turned towards the source of the sound.

"Jeremy, take the others and go deactivate the tower. I'll take care of Gavin. Hurry!" I commanded.

Jeremy nodded and sped off with Aelita and Odd at his sides.

I glared at Gavin as he stood. He glared back.

"Guess what Xana? You lost again!" I taunted.

"Do you really think that, Ulrich?" Gavin growled, malice lacing his morphed voice.

I charged at him. He didn't move until the last second, with which he side-stepped out of the way, leaving his foot in the open for me to trip on. I hopped over his extended foot just in time and halted, whipping around to receive Gavin's fist at my stomach. I cried out in pain and stumbled backward, struggling to keep my balance. Gavin smirked and kicked my legs out from under me. I fell to the hard ground, landing on my back. Gavin pounced on me, pinning me to the earth. I squirmed under his tight grip.

I lifted my head and bit Gavin's arm as hard as I could. He reacted by retreating his hands from my shoulders. I used his slight surprise to shove him off of me and jump to my feet. I sprinted through the trees, until remembering that Yumi was endangered if I ran away. Pulling a u-turn, I darted back through the trees to find Gavin standing over Yumi. Electricity pulsed around his hand, which was hovering over her. I charged into him, furious, and knocked both of us onto the grass.

We rolled to a stop and started fighting. I thrashed at Gavin until his foot connected with my head. The world spun as I fell painfully off of him. I clutched my head and moaned. Reminded myself that I was fighting for Yumi's life along with mine, I forced myself to stand. My head stopped spinning not long after, and I lunged into Gavin the moment I saw his hands at Yumi's throat. I could tell that Xana was angry that she lived past the torture he had put her through. That thought made me furious enough to hit Gavin, and hard too. He stumbled back, then shook his head and ran at me.

I sprinted toward him and dove at his feet, seizing them and causing him to fall with my forward momentum. I got up quickly and turned to find him motionless. Had Aelita deactivated the tower already? Uneasy, I walked cautiously to him. I kicked him over so that he was laying on his back. His eyes were closed, but that didn't tell me much. I stared at him for a few minutes, and only when he didn't move an inch did I turn my gaze to Yumi.

I glanced back at Gavin one more time before traveling around him and crouching by Yumi's 'sleeping' form. Xana had put her through unbearable torture, that much I knew. But she would be fine now that the tower was deactivated.

"We'll help you come back." I whispered to her gently. _She has to make it. _I thought silently. _Because if she doesn't— _My thoughts were cut off by two hands pulling me back and pinning me to the ground.

Gavin's hands moved to my neck, and his grip tightened. I struggled to breathe as Gavin continued to strangle me. His eyes narrowed as I thrashed at him, but nothing I did could get him off me.

Suddenly Xana's symbol vanished from his eyes, and Gavin slumped to the ground by my side. His hands released my throat, and I scrambled upright, breathing heavily. I smirked. "You'll never win, Xana."

Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed Jeremy's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Ulrich?" Jeremy's voice said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Looks like Xana was actually targeting Yumi during the whole fight though."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time Gavin was able to stall me he went for Yumi. I guess Xana isn't happy that Yumi survived the 'big attack'."

Jeremy chuckled bitterly. "You're probably right. After all, Xana's never liked the fact that we always beat him."

"Yeah. So are you guys coming to help me with Yumi, or are you gonna spend the entire day at the factory?"

"We'll be right there." Jeremy laughed. "See you soon." He hung up.

I returned my mobile to its' place in my pocket and walked over to Yumi. I rechecked her pulse, and found that it was the same as before. I frowned. Why did Xana have to attack Yumi, of all the Lyoko Warriors? Why couldn't it have been me? I could tell that the experience had made her stronger, but why did she have to go through so much to gain so little? Or had she gained more strength than I thought? I sighed, dreading that it would be days before I could talk to her.

I heard several people running, and looked up to see Odd, Aelita and Jeremy emerge from the trees.

"How is she?" Jeremy panted.

"No better, no worse." I answered. He sighed.

"Cheer up." Aelita encouraged. "Yumi will be awake within a couple of days. She'll be fine. I'll call the hospital."

"Good idea." Jeremy brightened. "Anyone have any excuses for Yumi's parents and the school?"

"Um..."

"Don't worry. I have one." Jeremy laughed. I glared at him playfully for putting me and Odd 'on the spot', which only made him laugh harder.

"And your excuse is..." Odd pressed, faking a glare himself.

"I'll tell you later." Jeremy became serious again. "For now we need to get Yumi to the hospital."

"Right." Aelita grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. We listened to Aelita's side of the conversation.

"Hello? Yes, I'm at Kadic Junior High. My friend needs an ambulance. Yeah, she's in some kind of coma. Okay. Thanks, bye." She hung up. "They're on their way." She informed us.

"A coma? Not very far from the truth." I commented.

"Yeah, that's how Jeremy and I came up with the idea." Aelita smiled. "We should probably get Yumi by the road so that they can get her into the ambulance easier."

"You're right. Ulrich, do you think that you can carry her?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why can't someone else do it?"

"Oh, c'mon Ulrich! She's carried you before!"

"What? When was that?" I asked incredulously.

"Remember when Xana used the bulldozers to try and take the factory down?"

"And they almost killed me? How can I forget?"

"Well, Yumi found you when you were unconscious and carried you to the lab."

"How come you guys never told me?"

Odd shrugged.

"That doesn't matter now." Aelita said. "We need to get Yumi to the ambulance."

"Okay fine. I'll carry her." I mumbled. It was really awkward, but I was able to carry her, bridal style, **(I know that sounds weird)** to the front of the school with a little of Odd's help. I set her down gently on the grass.

"Huh? What are you guys doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class? And what happened to Ishiyama?" A voice said behind us, making me jump in surprise. I turned around to see Jim, his arms folded. He didn't look happy.

"Oh, hi Jim." Jeremy greeted. "It's hard to explain, but Yumi's in some kind of coma. We're here to help her. And we've already called the hospital." Jeremy added to Jim's bewildered expression.

"What happened to Yumi though?"

"Like I said, it's hard to explain."

"Oh yeah? Well, I've got time."

"Okay then, we're not sure exactly what happened, but Yumi is in a coma and needs to go to the hospital." Jeremy replied.

Just then an ambulance pulled up to the curb. Two people came out of the doors, one from the drivers side and one from the passengers'. One was a woman and the other a man. They hurried to us.

"Can we come with you?" Jeremy asked them a few minutes later. They were setting Yumi in the back of the ambulance. "She's our friend."

"Uh, sure." The man responded hurriedly.

"Wait a minute!" Jim said crossly. "What about your classes?"

"I'm sure the principle would understand." Jeremy grinned.

"Huh?"

"Jim, can you please tell the principle why we left?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. But..."

"Don't worry, we'll make it up to you." Aelita winked.

"Okay..." Jim replied slowly. "But make sure you go to your classes tomorrow!" We stepped into the back of the ambulance.

"We will!" Odd assured, closing the doors to the back of the vehicle.

I watched Yumi as we rode to the hospital, hoping that she would wake up soon and be okay. We finally arrived at our destination, and Yumi ended up being in room 132. Once there, me and my friends gathered around Yumi, who was laying on the bed. Everything was silent except for the beeps that signaled that Yumi's heart was beating. I didn't like the speed that it was at.

"We should probably leave for now, but we'll come back tomorrow." Jeremy said after several minutes. "It's getting late."

I opened my mouth to argue, but decided against it. I looked at the floor and closed my mouth.

"I say that we come when we can." Aelita suggested. "Even if she's not supposed to wake up for a couple of days, I think that she'd like it if we visit her often."

"Okay. We'll come back during lunch." Jeremy agreed.

As we walked out the door I looked at Yumi once more. The beeping of the heart monitor was still fast-paced, but I hoped desperately that she would wake up when Jeremy said she would.

"Please wake up soon." I whispered, even though I knew that she couldn't hear me.

"Please be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that you probably hate me for the intense suspense at the beginning of this chapter, but <strong>_**I **_**wasn't even expecting that to happen! Honest! In the last chapter my characters started controlling the story, and there was nothing I could do! I apologize to Yumi for making her get so close to death. :|**

**Anyway, PLEASE write a review and tell me what you think! I really want to know how I can improve it. :D Plus, reviews will cause me to write faster! ;D**

**The next chapter will probably be a 'cool-down' chapter, but we'll have to see what the characters decide to do...**

**I hope you enjoyed, and here's a little puzzle that you can solve for fun.**

**Rearview – ar = ? (Simple enough, right?)**


	5. Remember

**This chapter starts in Yumi's POV...**

* * *

><p><em>I walked through the quiet forest, looking around at my peaceful surroundings. Everything seemed perfect, and yet... not. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what.<em>

_I continued wandering the forest, thinking of how beautiful it was. Birds sang from the trees, adding to the peace that I felt. The light of the sun was soft, and it speckled the ground through the trees. I stopped walking and leaned against a nearby tree. Why hadn't I noticed the beauty before? Had I really been too busy running to realize? _I should learn to appreciate the forest more. _I thought._

_I looked up at the towering trees, awestruck at how tall they were. The branches reached outward from the trunk, green leaves almost blocking the sight of the wood. I gazed at it for a minute before turning back to the surrounding forest floor. I started walking again. A twig snapped under my foot as I wandered through the trees. I walked into a clearing. I stepped back, startled, at what I saw in the small field._

_A wolf sat in the middle of the grassy area. It's piercing yellow eyes glared, yet it didn't move toward or away from me. I stared at it for several seconds, wondering silently if I should run or just ignore the large dog and move on. If I ran, then it was more likely to chase me, right? But if I slowly went around the wolf, would it leave me alone?_

_Deciding to take my chances, I walked at a very slow pace towards the wolf, slanting my feet to the right to go around the big dog. I watched the immense animal carefully, ready to run if it charged._

_I was halfway to the other side of the clearing when the wolf suddenly stood and growled. I froze, trying to stay motionless. Maybe the wolf was growling at something behind me. Or maybe it just decided to get mad. Whatever the cause, the wolf wasn't happy. It bared it teeth, and I couldn't help but stare at the dagger-like razors. My breath hitched in my throat involuntarily as the wolf took one step forward, then another..._

_For some dumb reason, my feet wouldn't move as the wolf stalked towards me, growling menacingly. I knew that the animal could smell fear, and I was almost sure that it could hear my heart as it hammered in my chest. The wolf was only three feet away from me now._

_Instinct took over as the wolf closed the distance between us, and I sprinted to the trees. The wolf howled behind me and gave chase. I could easily hear its' paws hitting the ground as it sped after me. I knew that it was catching up._

_I turned sharply and darted in a zigzag pattern through the trees. The wolf was forced to slow slightly as I made many quick and abrupt turns. I saw a low branch up ahead, and it was low enough that I could reach it..._

_I grabbed it at the last second, and my momentum flung me up and over the branch. I held on like my life depended on it and swung back down and let go, landing harshly on the ground. I jumped to my feet, turned around, and ran in the opposite direction of the wolf, not knowing if the dog was still chasing me or not. I hazarded a glance behind me and found that the wolf had u-turned and was still speeding after me._

_I nearly ran straight into a tree trunk and decided to keep my focus on where I was going. Panting, I ran through another clearing. The wolf barked behind me, and it sounded like it was not even a foot behind me._

_Sure enough, I felt something sharp nip the back of my leg, and I fell. Rolling to a stop, I looked up and found myself staring into the yellow eyes of the wolf. I screamed as the wolf bit into my shoulder, and kicked the dog. It yelped and staggered backward, then shook its head and growled at me. I forced myself to stand, but was almost instantly knocked down again as the wolf barreled into me._

_I thrashed at the wild animal, failing to do anything but give it a few bruises. It snarled and buried its' teeth into my leg. I held back another scream and punched the wolf's snout. It released my leg and lunged for my throat. I rolled out of the way and the dogs' jaws closed on thin air. I kicked the wolf away as it pounced at me. I crawled away from it. I could feel blood oozing from my wounds. The wolf howled angrily and jumped onto me again. Its claws dug into my shoulders as it pinned me to the forest floor. I tried to get it off of me, but I seemed powerless against the strong canine._

_The wolf's teeth clamped around my throat, and I could feel my life draining away._

* * *

><p>I watched Yumi silently. It had already been two days since the 'big attack', and she still hadn't woken up. I was sitting in on of the chairs in the hospital room, listening to the now-steady beeping of the heart monitor. Yumi's heart was beating normally now. Me and my friends had come to visit her when we could, even though she was never awake. Xana, for some reason, had been silent since its' fatal attack on Yumi, and Jeremy, predictably, was not comforted by it.<p>

I watched the rise and fall of Yumi's chest, wondering when she would wake up. Xana's attack had put her through torture, but at least she was healing from it. I was hardly aware of Jeremy, Odd and Aelita's presence as I stared at Yumi. She had gotten so close to death that her heart had actually stopped for a few seconds, before Jeremy had launched a Return to the Past.

"It's getting late." Aelita said, her voice so low that I could hardly hear it. I glanced at her. She put her hand on my shoulder gently.

I knew that Aelita was pretty close to Yumi, friendship wise. I could tell that Aelita understood what I was going through, knowing that Yumi could have died if Jeremy had taken one second too long to launch the return in time.

She gave me a reassuring smile, and I smiled back. It wasn't completely genuine, but it was the best that I could do. I looked at the clock on the wall. 9:36 PM.

I sighed and stood. "Yeah, you're right. We should probably get going."

I was the last one to walk outside, and, right before I closed the door, I heard a low moan. Surprised, I reopened the door and stared at Yumi. She hadn't moved an inch, yet I could've sworn that the noise came from the room. _Was I just hearing things? _I wondered. The moan was one of pain and terror, that much I could tell. Had it even come from Yumi? I hoped it hadn't.

Shaking my head, I closed the door and ran after Jeremy, Odd and Aelita.

"Hey, why were you kids out so late?" Jim asked crossly, folding his arms. He had caught us when me and Odd were entering our dorm room.

"We were visiting Yumi." I answered truthfully. No sense in lying when the truth had nothing to do with Lyoko.

"Oh. Well, don't stay out so late next time!" Jim tried to stay angry, but I knew that he wasn't. After all, he was worried about her too.

"Okay. Goodnight Jim." Odd said cheerfully.

"Goodnight." Jim walked away.

Once me and Odd were in bed I stared at the ceiling. Had the moan I had heard earlier come from Yumi? Could it have?

"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" Odd questioned innocently. I glanced at him.

"Yumi."

"Oh."

Odd dropped the conversation, and silence followed. I watched Odd until his breathing steadied, signaling that he was asleep. I sighed and returned my gaze to the ceiling.

What if the moan _had _come from Yumi? Was she awake, or still unconscious? Sleep failed to find me, giving me plenty of time to think. Was Yumi okay? Would she ever wake up? Jeremy said that she should wake up at any time. Why hadn't she woken up yet? Why was Xana so quiet lately? Was it planning an even bigger attack? I really hoped not. I closed my eyes. Would Yumi wake up tomorrow?

Sleep finally overtook me.

_I stood in the woods by the school. What was I doing here? I looked around. I felt as if something should be happening..._

_A shadow suddenly flashed between a few trees, and, not knowing what else to do, I ran after it._

_It wasn't long until I lost sight of the stranger. I stopped running and looked around. I stepped back, startled, when a cloaked figure was directly in front of my face. The hood was down, so I couldn't see the face of whoever was in the cloak. I stared at the close-up figure, not sure how to act. Gathering my courage, I spoke._

"_Uh, who are you?" I asked, annoyed that my voice cracked._

_The mystery person's hand slowly lifted to the hood of the cloak and took it off. What I saw terrified me._

_Yumi's face appeared from under the hood. Xana's symbol flickered in her eyes. What was worse, she was smiling at me, and in a way that chilled me to the bone._

"_Surprised?" Yumi said. Her voice sounded normal..._

"_What is going on, Yumi? Why is your voice normal?"_

"_Like I would give you answers." She replied coldly. Her hands disappeared into her cloak._

"_What are you doing?" I backed away as she pulled out a knife. She smiled sadistically._

_**Ulrich!**_

_I looked around. Who had called my name?_

_**Ulrich, wake up!**_

Huh? _I thought. Yumi suddenly lunged at me, the dagger reflecting the sunlight as it neared my throat..._

_**WAKE UP ULRICH!**_

"AHHH!" I yelled, bolting upright in my bed.

"Oh good. You're finally awake!" Odd exclaimed happily, throwing his arms in the air like he had just won a war. "That must have been some dream!"

I looked down at my bed. The blanket was on the floor, and the sheets were messed up. I glanced at the clock, then did a double-take.

3:48 AM

"ODD! Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Are you kidding? You were the one that woke _me _up! How's anyone supposed to sleep when you're kicking and mumbling in your sleep?"

"Oh yeah? Well, how was _I _supposed to know that I was kicking and mumbling in my sleep?" I argued.

"... Just control yourself next time, okay?"

"Sorry Odd, but I can't control myself during a nightmare."

Silence followed, and I laid back down in my bed. I noticed Odd do the same. I stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. My nightmare had seemed so real... And what made it so much of a nightmare was the fact that it had been Yumi, of all people, who had been under Xana's control. And she had tried to _kill _me. I didn't say it out loud, but I was grateful that Odd had woken me up.

Sleep failed to catch me for the rest of the night, and the sun shone into our dorm room before I even started to feel drowsy.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, revealing a pure white ceiling. Confused, I looked around. The room was completely white. Sunlight shone through the shades on the windows, illuminating the room perfectly. I recognized it as a hospital room. <em>Wait. A hospital room? <em>I tried to raise my head, but pain instantly made the motion impossible. I moaned and curled into a ball on the bed, closing my eyes. My whole body hurt. _What happened? _I wondered silently.

I stayed in the same motionless position on the bed for a long time, hoping that if I didn't move that the pain would die down. It didn't. I sighed and tried to relax, figuring that it wouldn't do any good to stay tense. I noticed a beeping sound, and opened my eyes slightly. Had the beeping been there the whole time? I looked up, careful not to move my head, and saw a heart monitor. The beeping was at a healthy speed.

I watched the monitor until I heard a door open behind me. Whoever came in instantly noticed that I had changed position since the last time they saw me.

"Yumi!" Someone shouted. _Ulrich?_

"Yumi! Are you okay?" He ran over to me. _Yup. That's definitely Ulrich._

I attempted to roll over so that I could see him, but intense pain caused me to stop in the middle of the motion. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned as the pain intensified dramatically, wishing that it would stop, even if it was just for a second. My wish went unanswered.

"Yumi?" Ulrich said, obviously worried.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone else say. It sounded like Odd.

"What do you think? She almost died, and you think that she's okay?"

"Calm down Ulrich!" Jeremy chastised. I opened my eyes, shocked.

_I almost died? _I was confused. _What happened to me?_

"I know that you're worried, but that doesn't mean that you should shout at your friends."

Ulrich sighed. "I know. Sorry."

I forced myself to finish rolling over, even though the pain persisted. I held back another moan as the pain flared again.

"Ulrich..." I spoke. My voice sounded scratchy, like I hadn't used it for days.

"Yumi!" Ulrich turned back to me, concern littering his face. Aelita, Odd and Jeremy were standing behind him. "Yumi, are you okay?"

"I don't know... What happened?" I found that it took a lot of effort just to talk.

"You can't remember?"

"No."

Ulrich exchanged a worried look with Jeremy before continuing. "Uh... You almost died."

"How?"

"It was Xana." He answered, hate lacing his voice. I knew that it wasn't directed at me, but at the computer virus.

"It attacked you by possessing Gavin, remember? And with the anger attacks... Don't you remember anything?"

I shook my head, still confused. Who was Gavin? And what was an anger attack?

Ulrich took a deep breath. "Do I have to explain it to you?"

I nodded my head, almost too tired to speak. Aelita Odd and Jeremy grabbed a few chairs and sat in them. They had one for Ulrich too. He took it and set it next to my bed. He sat and started explaining.

"A little while ago Xana messed with a scanner. And, when you got devirtualized on Lyoko, you came out of that scanner." I nodded. I remembered that.

"On that same night you suddenly fainted and attacked us." Ulrich continued. I tensed. I had _attacked _them?

"Jeremy investigated it, but couldn't find the reason at first. Then you attacked us again. You would always get really mad, and then attack us. When Xana possessed you for the first time, we figured out what was going on. Through these anger attacks you would become vulnerable to Xana, enabling it to control you.

"After that, we explored the sectors until we found the activated tower that was causing all of the attacks. Xana stopped us from deactivating it the first time, but when we tried it again we got it.

"Why you're in the hospital is because, while Odd and Aelita went to deactivate the tower, Xana attacked you again. But this time, he used a different approach and made your heart stop...

"They deactivated the tower and launched a Return to the Past just in time, but you were still hurt. That, and Xana used a new boy named Gavin to nearly kill you a second time." Ulrich finished.

I stared at him. _Xana used Gavin to nearly kill me a second time...! _Suddenly the memories came rushing back; the messed up scanner, the anger attacks, the pain, basically suffocating to death, Gavin attacking me in the woods, getting knocked out, my nightmares, everything. I closed my eyes as the memories swept through my mind.

"Yumi?" Ulrich said, concerned.

"I remember." I replied quietly.

"What?"

"I remember!" I repeated, much louder that time. Relief replaced the worry on his face as I reopened my eyes. He smiled softly at me, and I returned it with a small smile of my own. I could still feel the pain, but it somehow seemed to lessen as I stared into Ulrich's eyes.

A loud alarm interrupted the silence, and Jeremy reached into a backpack that he had brought, taking out his laptop.

"Oh no."

"Don't tell me—"

"Yeah. Xana's attacking." Jeremy finished. Ulrich growled in frustration.

"I'll stay here with Yumi. You guys go and deactivate the tower." He said, gesturing for them to go. "And you might want to hurry. I have a feeling that I know who the attack is going to be on."

Jeremy nodded and ran out of the room, Odd and Aelita close behind. After they left, Ulrich turned back to me.

"Can you move?"

"Not without a lot of pain." I replied.

"Okay. Then we'll wait." I knew what he was talking about. If Ulrich was right, then whoever Xana had possessed would be here in a matter of minutes, maybe seconds.

It wasn't long until the door burst off of its' hinges and went flying across the room. It flew right through the window, shattering the glass. The shards fell to the floor and down the side of the building. I looked back toward the doorway. A nurse with long black hair was standing in the now empty space. Xana's symbol flickered in her eyes, and she growled when she spotted Ulrich.

The nurse charged at us, blue lightning sparking around her hands. Ulrich stood his ground, getting into a defense stance. He moved away from me and closer to the nurse, effectively blocking her from me. It didn't take long for the nurse to reach Ulrich, and they tumbled to the ground, thrashing at each other. I tried to sit up, but pain immobilized me.

Electricity pulsed out of the nurse's hand, and Ulrich cried out in pain. The Xanafied nurse picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. He slumped to the floor, moaning. I narrowed my eyes as the nurse picked him up again. There had to be _something _that I could do! I looked for anything that I could throw. There was a cordless phone, and, since there was nothing else that I could do, I threw it with my remaining strength at the nurse. Pain erupted from the motion, and I bit back a scream as the pain intensified immensely.

I watched as the phone hit the back of the nurse's head. She dropped Ulrich and fell to her knees, appearing to be hurt. She sat motionless for a minute before standing and turning toward me, malice evident in her eyes. She walked toward me, fists clenched angrily. I attempted to move, but couldn't. I was completely helpless as she picked me up by my throat. She turned abruptly and let go, throwing me. I hit the wall, and screamed in pain as I crumpled to the floor.

The Xanafied nurse picked me up again and started walking. I glanced behind me. Terror surfaced as I noticed that we were heading for the broken window. I could tell by the view that we were on the fourth floor of the hospital, which made it that much worse.

"NO!" Ulrich yelled, slamming into the nurse.

I fell to the floor as she dropped me. I watched, terrified, as Ulrich fought the nurse. Lightning flashed, and he was shot off of the nurse. She growled and stood. I forced myself to roll out of the way of the nurse as she lunged for me. She twisted and grabbed my ankle. Standing, she dragged me over to the broken window again. I struggled in her grasp, but she was much stronger than I was, especially in the condition that I was in.

Figuring that I'd be dead if I didn't do something, I resorted to biting. I lifted my head and bit the nurse's hand as hard as I could. She responded by dropping me onto the floor. I groaned as I landed harshly.

"You want to be stubborn? Fine." Xana growled through the nurse.

She kicked me. Hard. I screamed as she kicked my side again. I noticed sourly that each kick brought me closer to the edge of the room. The pain was so intense that I felt numb. This helped me slightly, as it enabled me to move a little bit. As the nurse's foot came at me again I grabbed it and clung to it, refusing to let go. By the time that she noticed that I was holding her foot it was too late.

When she brought her foot backward I pushed off of the ground with my feet, propelling me forward. Her foot went back farther than she had anticipated, and she fell forward onto her face. I released her foot and tried to crawl away, but the numbness had gone away in the time that she had stopped kicking me. I collapsed and looked back at the nurse, who had stood and was walking towards me again.

"This time you can't escape." She stated, grabbing my throat again and lifting me.

She walked back over to the broken window. Just as she reached it Ulrich rammed into her. In the same instant that she fell she extended her arm and let go of me.

"Yumi! NO!" Ulrich yelled as my outstretched hand barely missed the edge of the broken window.

I screamed as I plummeted towards the ground. I was helpless as I fell, and I wondered if I would make it out of this one. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that, somehow, I would survive the impact. I heard something loud, and I opened my eyes to discover that Ulrich had also been thrown out of the building. He shouted my name, but I didn't respond. I saw a bright dome of light streak across the part of the city that I could see, rapidly heading towards us.

I suddenly hit the ground, the impact forcing my breath away. I heard a sickening _crack, _and the only thing I could feel for several seconds was torturous pain. I tensed, and the world was going dark around me. Ulrich landed next to me, and I heard several bones break as he made contact with the hard ground. I couldn't breathe.

Then the white light enveloped us.

* * *

><p><strong>... Wow. Didn't expect that. The characters are controlling the story! AHHH!<strong>

**Okay, sorry for the cliffhanger, but the genre isn't suspense for nothing! :}**

**Anyway, there's no new news on **_**Code Lyoko: Evolution **_**for now, except that it has been confirmed that there will be at least 26 episodes, and that it will be kind of like a season five. I can't wait!**

**PLEASE review! I read a different story a little while ago, and the author said that he/she wouldn't update unless they got a number of reviews... :D So I won't update until I get at least 4 reviews! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ahem... Uh, I hope that you like this chapter, and please tell me how I can improve please! Oh wait, I already said 'please'. All well. :D Happy days everyone! ;D**


	6. Aftermath

**This chapter starts in Ulrich's point of view...**

* * *

><p>I ran down the hospital hallway, hoping that Yumi was okay. I was barely aware of Jeremy, Aelita and Odd following me.<p>

Yumi had hit the ground before I had, and I knew that she had less of a chance of survival in her situation than I did. I also knew that the pain I had felt was minor compared to what Yumi had experienced.

I reached her room and opened the door. Yumi was curled into a ball, exactly like she had the first time I came in.

"Yumi? Yumi, are you okay?" I bolted over to her and laid my hand gently on her shoulder.

She rolled over and opened her eyes, smiling at me. I sighed in relief and returned the smile.

"I'm glad that you're okay." I said.

"Me too." Her voice was still scratchy, but I only cared that she was alive.

Jeremy cleared his throat, causing my attention to turn to him. I playfully glared at him for 'interrupting the moment' before we got some chairs and placed them on the side of Yumi's bed that was closest to the door.

"You still remember everything, right?" Odd asked her.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Aw, why not? I'm sure Ulrich had a _great _time explaining everything to you." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Plus, it would give him more time to be with you!"

"Odd!" Yumi and I both yelled.

Odd raised his hands in defense. "Hey! I was just sayin'..."

I shook my head in annoyance and sighed. I looked back at Yumi, wondering silently why she preferred to be curled up instead of stretched out on the bed. I considered voicing my thoughts, before deciding against it; the question would be irrelevant. I noticed that she was tense.

"How long was I out?" Yumi inquired, disrupting my thoughts.

"After the 'big attack'? Only about three days is all." Odd replied nonchalantly.

"Three days? Are you serious?" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, the damage that Xana had done to you took a while to heal." Jeremy explained, shrugging. "You're lucky that Xana hadn't done more."

"But still! Three days is a long time... I bet I have a _ton _of homework."

"Don't worry about it! The principle knows why you were gone. I'm sure that he'll go easy on you." Odd assured her.

"Why? What'd you tell him?"

"Nothing that has to do with Xana or Lyoko. We just told him that we found you unconscious in the woods, and that you were in some kind of coma." Jeremy said.

"That's not far from the truth." Yumi commented.

"That's why it was so easy to come up with!" Jeremy grinned. Yumi turned serious.

"What about my family?"

"We told them the same thing. They were really worried, but imagine how happy they'll be when they hear that you've woken up!" Aelita smiled. Yumi returned it, but I could tell that it was fake.

"Can I be alone for a little while? I'm really tired after the whole... ordeal." She pointed out.

"Sure thing, Yumi!" Odd responded, standing and stretching. "I think that it's my bedtime too."

I was the last to stand, and we set the chairs back up against the wall. I stayed in the room as Odd, Aelita and Jeremy walked out, saying their farewells to Yumi on the way. Odd winked at me on his way out. When everyone else was out, I walked over to Yumi.

"Goodnight Yumi." I said, touching her shoulder gently. She looked up at me.

"Goodnight Ulrich." She replied, a small smile spreading across her face. It wasn't totally sincere, but it was better than nothing.

I turned to leave before thinking to ask something.

"Yumi, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with your family. You're worried, aren't you?"

"Yeah." She looked down. Silence followed, until Yumi spoke. "I haven't talked to them for three days, and they must be worried sick."

"I know what you mean, but I'm sure that they'll be fine. Like Aelita said, imagine how happy they'll be when they find out you're awake and healthy!"

"Yeah..." She brightened. "You're right. Thanks Ulrich."

She smiled, and this time I could tell that it was genuine.

* * *

><p>I watched Ulrich close the door behind him. Only when I was alone did I let my smile disappear. It had been real for a few seconds, but it was then that I realized how much I had scared my friends and family. I sighed and closed my eyes, wishing that none of this had ever happened.<p>

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I thought of my family... My Mom, Dad, and even Hiroki had to of been worried sick about me. I had almost died! And to think that a computer program that was supposed to help humans had caused so much chaos and pain. It had almost succeeded with its' goals, and in turn had terrified nearly everyone that I knew. I sobbed into my knees as I remembered the pain that Xana had put everyone in, and I willed sleep to overtake me.

I had asked my friends to leave mainly because I needed to be alone, but I didn't lie; I was exhausted. I felt drowsy, and I almost fell asleep before something woke me up.

I heard a crash and opened my eyes. I glanced around the room quickly. When I didn't see anything I tried to roll over. Pain overtook me for a moment, and I moaned. Squeezing my eyes shut, I forced myself to complete the motion. I laid on the bed and curled into a ball for several seconds before the pain died down enough for me to open my eyes again.

I stared into a pair of red eyes before my brain could process what I was seeing, and a hand covered my mouth before I could scream.

"Don't make a sound, or you'll regret it."

Something flashed in the moonlight coming through the window, and I had to squint at it to be able to tell that it was a knife.

My eyes snapped open. Sweat ran down my face, and my breathing was ragged. Sunlight streamed through the window. I stared at it, realizing that I wasn't facing the door anymore. My whole body still ached.

_It was only a dream. _I reminded myself, looking around at the room. No one was in sight.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. Why was I having so many nightmares lately? I tried to relax, but something kept bugging me. I could feel the slight warmth that the sun shed through the window. My limbs still ached and I was still exhausted, like I hadn't slept at all. I had a feeling that the nightmares were the problem.

I heard the door open, and decided to act as if I was asleep.

"Yumi? Are you awake?" It was Ulrich. I found myself caught between wanting to talk to him and going back to sleep. _It wouldn't hurt to talk to him. _I thought.

I knew that Jeremy, Aelita and Odd were most likely with him, but that didn't matter. I rolled over, grinding my teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain. As I had expected, all of my friends were there. Ulrich smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Terrible. I keep having nightmares." I confided. "How about you?"

"Good, but I haven't slept well lately either."

The door opened. My eyes widened when my family came in.

"Oh, aren't you Yumi's fr—" My mother stopped when she saw that I was awake. "Yumi!" Ulrich moved out of her way as she ran to me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Uh, I can't remember." I answered. I hated lying to my family, especially my parents, but I couldn't tell them the truth. My brother and father came up to my bed also.

"We're so happy that you're awake. How do you feel?" My dad asked.

"I'm okay." I replied.

"Do you guys want to be with Yumi alone for a while? We'll leave if you do." Jeremy spoke up. My parents turned to them. Hiroki got my attention by waving his hand slightly, which was enough for me to notice. He put his left hand on the bed and did a series of taps with his fingers. It took me a second to realize that he was doing Morse Code. I straightened out a little and put my right hand by his. I told him through Morse Code to repeat what he had 'said'.

_What really happened? _I stared at him for a second before answering.

_Like I already told you mom and dad, I can't remember._

"Yes, please." My mother answered Jeremy's question.

"Okay. Bye Yumi! We'll see you soon."

"Bye. See you later." I replied, watching them leave.

"We were so worried! Do you remember what happened?" My mother stressed.

"No." I lied. "But I'm glad you're here. What happened while I was... you know..."

"Nothing much. Life was boring without you home." Hiroki said.

"Gee, thanks." I replied, grinning. Coming from Hiroki, that was a complement.

"I'm happy that you're okay though." Hiroki confessed. "I was really worried." He looked down as if he was nervous for some reason.

"Thanks Hiroki." I smiled at him, and this time, it was genuine.

* * *

><p>I stood in the waiting room while Odd, Jeremy and Aelita sat in the chairs.<p>

"Why are you still worried, Ulrich?" Odd said. "Yumi's fine, and she's with her family."

"You weren't there when Xana threw us out the window. We almost died!"

"Yes, but you _didn't_, so I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this!" Odd exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Ever notice that _you _are the one that's making such a big deal?"

"Well you started it! And besides, you too love birds are safe now, so—"

"ODD! Yumi and I are _just friends!" _I shouted, clenching my fists.

Odd grinned mischievously. "Oh yeah? Then why do you get so defensive when anyone ever mentions it, huh?"

"Cut it out, Odd."

"Fine." Odd moped.

We waited in silence for a while, wondering what to do next. Jeremy took out his laptop and started typing. I watched his fingers fly from key to key, wondering what he was doing. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer.

"What are you doing, Jeremy?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just looking some stuff up."

"Like what?"

He sighed. "I'm trying to hook up to the Supercomputer so that I can check the cameras."

"Why?" Odd pressed.

"Now that I have time, I want to see what exactly Xana did to that scanner so I can fix it."

"You haven't fixed it yet?"

"No. Aha! I've got it." We gathered around Jeremy so that we could see the laptop's screen.

Static appeared for a spit second before we watched Jim phase through the elevator door.

"So _that's _why the Supercomputer didn't detect him. He phased right through the door!" Jeremy revealed. I glanced at him before looking back at the screen.

Jim walked over to the farthest scanner from the door and lifted his hand. A black shadow flew from his palm and at the scanner. The scanner turned black for several second before returning to its normal color, and Jim turned to another scanner. He raised his hand. Suddenly he jerked and collapsed; that must have been when Aelita deactivated the tower.

"Great. Now I _still _have no idea how to fix it."

"I guess you have a lot of work ahead of you then, huh?" I said, grinning.

"Yeah. Which means that if we want to use the scanner anytime soon I have to get to work now. Do you want to come, Aelita?"

"Sure. You never know how much help I can be." Aelita answered, smiling.

"Okay. See you later guys." Jeremy put his laptop back into his bag and stood. He left with Aelita right behind him.

"So what now?" I asked Odd after a few minutes.

"I don't know... Uh, how's school?"

I stared at him. "Honestly, terrible. You?"

"Ditto. I can't concentrate when Xana's always launching attacks."

Silence persisted for several minutes.

"I can't stand the quiet anymore. So, what's been your least favorite Xana attack?" Odd questioned, looking at me intently.

"Uh... isn't that kind of obvious?" I glared at him.

"Oh right. Sorry." Odd shrugged. "I wasn't thinking."

"You never think." I deadpanned.

"Hey! Don't pick on me like that!"

"Why? You always pick on your friends."

"So! You don't need to take my job!"

"Job?" I laughed. "You mean your _hobby._"

Odd gave me a look that clearly said 'quit it' and started looking through a sports magazine. I could tell that he wasn't concentrating; he kept staring at the same page and only every once in a while turned a few pages.

"I thought you said that you couldn't stand the quiet." I mentioned, watching Odd. He tensed and kept 'reading'.

"Come on, Odd. Are you really that upset?"

"No, but I will be if you keep talking."

"So now it's my fault?" I raised an eyebrow. He glanced at me.

"You're getting on my bad side." Odd warned.

"Really? How do I stay on your good side then?" I teased.

"By not talking!" Odd snapped, dumping the magazine back onto a side table.

I sat in the chair on the other side of the side table and watched a clown fish in a fish tank. I turned my gaze to another fish when the clown fish swam behind a rock decoration. An algae eater attached itself to the side of the tank. I watched several kinds of fish swim carelessly around the tank. I silently envied them; they didn't have anything to fight. They were completely carefree, their only worry being survival, and even that wasn't a big worry for them.

"What's your favorite kind of fish?" Odd's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, I don't know." I stuttered, not sure how to answer. "I don't really care for fish."

"Oh. Well mine is the electric eel. You should see them, they're so cool!"

"You guys are talking about fish?" Someone said. I turned to see Hiroki and his parents walking towards us.

"It's better than nothing." Odd covered.

"So how's Yumi?" I asked.

"She's fine. Just the same when we first went in." Hiroki replied, shrugging. "Where'd the other two go, anyway?"

"Jeremy and Aelita? They had to get back to the school." Odd answered quickly.

"Really? Why?"

"Because, um, they had to study."

"And you two don't?"

"We studied a lot earlier. We'll be fine." Odd stared at Hiroki, silently challenging him into a staring contest. Hiroki grinned. Several seconds passed, and Odd finally blinked.

"I'm the master at staring contests Odd. You'll never beat me!" Hiroki cheered while Odd pouted.

"Well that wasn't random." I commented.

"You should know me by now, Ulrich! I'm the funniest random kid around!" Odd brightened.

"You got _that _right." I agreed, earning a playful glare from Odd.

"Don't steal my spotlight."

"Don't worry. With the attention you always draw to yourself I don't think _anyone_ could steal your 'precious' spotlight."

"Now you're talking!"

"...Especially with the purple spot in your hair." I finished. Odd turned from happy to annoyed in the second I said that, and shoved me.

"Hey! I'm just pointing out the obvious!"

"Do you two _always _fight like this?" Hiroki cut in, stopping Odd from arguing further.

"No, we're usually fighting about Yumi and Ulrich in—"

"Odd!" I growled, blushing. "Quit it!"

"Why? You started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did—"

"GUYS! Calm down." Hiroki nearly yelled, a grin on his face. "And let Odd finish what he was saying."

"I was saying that we normally argue about Ulrich and Yumi in love!" Odd laughed. I slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Odd stopped laughing immediately, rubbing his cheek.

"You know what it was for Odd." I folded my arms crossly.

"Okay fine! I promise not to talk about you and—"

"Odd!"

"... not to talk about _that_ until tomorrow." Odd vowed, holding up a hand as if reciting something. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no! I forgot something in Yumi's room. I'll be right back." Hiroki suddenly said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" His mom asked.

"No. It'll only take a second." He replied, running off in the direction of Yumi's room.

Odd and I glanced at each other. I shrugged.

"I guess the thing he left was important." Odd said.

* * *

><p>I was nearly asleep when the door to the hospital room opened. I opened my eyes to see Hiroki walk in.<p>

"Yumi? Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied sleepily.

"I, um, just wanted to say that I'm really glad that you're okay. You really worried us." He shifted his feet nervously.

I straightened so that I was laying on my side, not curled into a ball anymore and ignoring the pain.

"Thanks Hiroki."

"I'm happy that you're okay." He smiled.

I smiled back at him. He turned to leave and hesitated. "I love you sis. Bye."

"I love you too Hiroki. See you later." I watched Hiroki leave. As he closed the door I stared at the ceiling.

It was true that Hiroki could be trouble, but, sometimes, he could be a great brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Nice ending, right? If not PLEASE let me know in a review!<strong>

**No new news for _Code Lyoko: Evolution _as of now, but I'm really hoping that they update soon! The only things that have been confirmed is that there will be 26 episodes, so it'll be like a season 5. ^-^**

**I updated so fast mainly because of a friend, but I've decided that I'll write my story anyway, but PLEASE review! It really helps motivate me. :D In other words, I'll update faster if I get more reviews! Thanks TONS to those who review in advance (if you do).**


	7. Epilogue

**I wasn't sure how to write this chapter at first, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Code Lyoko or Kirby And The Magic Mirror (read the chapter and you'll know what I mean)**

**This chapter is in Yumi's point of view.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting upright on the hospital bed. My family and friends were also in the room.<p>

Odd, Mom, Dad, and Hiroki were sitting on the four chairs. Ulrich was leaning against the wall, and Aelita and Jeremy sat on the floor, with Jeremy typing and Aelita watching. Overall, the room seemed a bit crowded. Odd sat on the chair next to the door with Hiroki to his right, and my parents sat on the right of Hiroki.

"How'd you get so good at Kirby?" Odd complained as he lost again.

"Watch and maybe you'll know what to do." Hiroki replied, grinning and trying to get his Game Boy from Odd's hands.

"No way! I wanna win for once!"

"Then give me my Game Boy and let me show you how!"

"Wait! Just one more level! I wanna beat the stupid cloud thingy!"

"Are you kidding? The cloud thingy is _hard _to beat! Let me do it!"

"No way! ARGH! You made me die!"

"Well it's not my fault that you refused to let me win!" Hiroki stuck his tongue out at Odd, folding his arms crossly.

"That's the problem though! It's always _you _that wins!"

"Ha! You just admitted that I always win!"

"Whatever!" Odd pouted.

"Well, you've done your level, now let me try!" Hiroki suddenly snatched the video game from Odd's hands, catching him off guard.

"_Hey!" _Odd shouted. "Give it back!"

"No! It's mine anyway!" Hiroki smirked. "And if you want to play it again then stop fighting me!"

"Fine." Odd glared at the Game Boy's screen.

Several noises emanated from the handheld device, and Odd's mouth dropped open as an explosion sounded from it.

"How on Earth did you _do _that?" Odd exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Hiroki grinned.

"Talent, Odd. You just aren't skilled enough."

"What? Of course I'm skilled enough!" Odd yelled.

"Then you're definitely too impatient." Hiroki smiled as Odd glared at him. Odd mumbled something about 'video games don't require patience', but still watched Hiroki as he played the Game Boy.

I sighed inwardly as everyone, including me, watched Hiroki's face as he concentrated. To think that almost a week ago Xana had nearly killed me and Ulrich, and Odd already had his mind on video games again. Hiroki put his hands in the air, shouted 'yes!' and handed the Game Boy to Odd.

"That's how it's done." He said smugly.

"No, that's just how _you _do it." Odd retorted, unwilling to let my brother win the argument.

"...And my way's apparently better, because you haven't been able to even pass the second level!"

"Hey! I almost got past the boss! If the monster didn't land on me, then it would've proven that I'm just as good as you are!"

"Oh yeah? I already got past the fire world, and you can't even get past the forest."

"Would you two stop fighting already?" Jeremy asked, exasperated. "Some of us are trying to work here."

"Oh, lighten up a little Jeremy!"

"You're telling _me _to lighten up? You're the one that's arguing with Hiroki."

"It's a 'friendly' argument, Jeremy!"

"Whatever. Just quiet down a little, okay?"

"Fine."

I watched absently as Odd and Hiroki continued to bicker, wondering when Xana would attack again. It had been silent for a week now, and that was confusing every one of the Lyoko Warriors, especially me. Xana'd had several chances to get rid of me, whether it was when I was asleep or anything like that. But it had stayed quiet while I had recovered.

The doctor's had said that I could go back home within one or two days. They were still confused as to how I had ended up injured like I had, but, of course, we couldn't tell them the truth. Plus, I highly doubted that they would believe any of us anyway.

Hiroki mocked Odd as he lost again, and I smiled. Hiroki and Odd got along very well, despite their differences. Somehow, I knew that they would become friends easily.

An alarm clock by my bed beeped nine times, signaling that it was 9:00 PM. I glanced at the bright red numbers as my parents stood.

"I guess we should get going." My mother said, looking at me apologetically. "It's past Hiroki's bedtime."

"Aw, come on!" Hiroki whined. "Why do we have to leave?"

"You might as well." Odd commented, crossing his arms. "That way you won't make fun of me so much."

"Is it just me, or are you jealous of my skills?" Hiroki smirked.

"Cut it out Hiroki." I said, gaining his attention.

"Yeah." Odd agreed, standing and stretching. "Man, I was sitting for way too long." He took one step before instantly taking his foot off of the ground.

"ARGH! My foot fell asleep!" Odd complained, rubbing his right foot while balancing on his left. "Now it feels all prickly!"

Hiroki laughed at him. "Come on, Odd. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not! It was just, um, unexpected!"

"Yeah right." Odd growled at him.

"Anyway, we'd better be going too. Wouldn't want Jim getting mad at us." Jeremy stood and helped Aelita to her feet.

They said their farewells and walked out the door. Ulrich glanced at me before he closed the door.

"Bye Yumi. See you later."

"See you." I replied as he left.

When I was alone I sighed and closed my eyes, not wanting to go to sleep. I was having nightmares every night now, and they kept getting worse. I opened my eyes and laid on my back on the bed, wishing that this had never happened. I had almost died twice, and Ulrich once.

I stared at the ceiling until I fell into a somehow peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's really short. But remember, this is the epilogue, so it was never really meant to be long.<strong>

**Anyway, there's now more new news for **_**Code Lyoko: Evolution **_**yet, but they'll hopefully update the website soon.**

**GOOD NEWS!  
><strong>**I will be making a sequel to this, and it'll be called **_**Possessive Silence. **_**I'm going to start on it as soon as possible, so the prologue should be up relatively soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll get the sequel up sooner the more reviews I get! :D**

**I would like to thank a couple of people that have really helped me, **_**Rachel Ray Wolf **_**and **_**bookworm600.  
><strong>_**And thanks to the others that have reviewed, **_**HiThere12 **_**and **_**Pinkevanescence. **_**(You also helped me tons!)**

**Thank you for reading this story, even if you didn't review, and I'll 'see' you next time. ^-^**

**- Avatarcatz2323**


End file.
